The Immortal Werewolf
by Sinmir
Summary: Hello and welcome to my story. This is about one of my favourite characters I've made in TESV Skyrim. Freya Daedra Eye. An immortal werewolf(Idea came from "Free" from Soul Eater. Hence her name being Freya). I'm planning to write a series of standalone stories, some during the events of Skyrim, some long before.


Hello and welcome to my story. This is about one of my favourite characters I've made in TESV Skyrim. Freya Daedra Eye. An immortal werewolf(Idea came from "Free" from Soul Eater. Hence her name being Freya). I'm planning to write a series of standalone stories, some during the events of Skyrim, some long before.

Planning to write about how I think Freya would handle certain in game events. Her interactions with the Companions over the centuries. She was one of the original 500, been in and out a few times. Some chapters will talk about what it means to her to be a werewolf. Planning to also talk about her meeting who would become the original leader of the Silver Hand, let's just say she doesn't get on too well with them.

Introduction to Freya's Story  
Name: Freya Daedra-Eye(In some chapters, before she steals the eye she will be called Freya One-Eye)  
Race Nord/Atmoran Werewolf  
Weapon: Nord Hero Battleaxe. Later Dragonbone Battleaxe

Armour: Wolf Armour, sometimes with, sometimes without a helmet.

When she was still mortal she fought the original snow elves alongside the other 499 Companions. At a young age became a huntress of the wilds. Befriended a wolf that would join her on hunts. Found residence in a cave in the south west of Skyrim.

One day six snow elves entered the cave. Freya wielded her battleaxe. Four of the six transformed, lion like creatures. She fought, her wolf was slain by one of the creatures, one managed to claw her left eye and scratched down her face. She slew the four werelions and one snow elf, the last one, as she swung her axe at it managed to stick his elven sword in her chest before being cleaved in half.

She believed she was mortally wounded, lay, dying.  
Her wolf stood before her in spectral form.  
It spoke, "Well met huntress."  
Freya: Who are you  
Hircine: I am Hircine. the spirit of the hunt. You showed great promise, killing four of my beasts.  
Freya: You sent them after me?  
Hircine: They were hunting Atmorans, they found you. I did not send them specifically to kill you, but their power stems from me. Killing four of them, and the elf who wounded you has already passed away.  
Freya: Victory... short lived... I  
Hircine: I wouldn't mind seeing how you would use my gift. I see in your eyes the disgust at the thought becoming a werelion. No I have something better for you. Your pet wolf. I have put a special blessing on her blood. This blood ritual can heal your chest wound. Consume some of her blood and you will be healed.  
Freya rolled onto her stomach pulled herself towards the corpse of her wolf, fell with her face in a puddle of blood, determined to complete the task she stuck her tongue out, lapped up some of the wolf blood, as it entered her mouth she felt her strength return, began to drink more of it. She transformed, as promised when she turned back her chest wound was gone but her left eye was still missing and the scar from it remained.

Her second transformation came several days later. She came across a skirmish between snow elves and Atmorans just in time to see the last Atmoran slain. At first she felt a sadness for her fallen allies but then looked up at the snow elves reveling in their victory. She didn't feel anger for towards them, a hunger built up. She couldn't keep the wolf contained, transformed and struck them down, feeding on the fallen elves. Swords and arrows impaled her, all types of spells were thrown at her. It hurt but Freya didn't stop until she was finished feeding on the last sow elf. She started pulling arrows out of herself, went back to human form before she was finished, to her surprise the wounds closed almost instantly. Many were in places that could cause a mortal wound but any marks disappeared when they were removed. That night as she slept she dreamt of the hunting ground. She met Hircine again.

Freya: Hircine... What happened today? My wounds, they closed like they were nothing?  
Hircine: I saw. It seems I accidentally put too much healing power into that blood. I've gone and made you immortal. Never mind. Keep the blessing. As of now you are one of my champions. Although any hunter who slays you will be rewarded with your immortality. If you can be slain.

She continued as a huntress for many years, only ever feeding on mer and beast races, never Atmorans or Nords as they came to be. She fought with both her axe and claws.

She learned about the Eye of Hircine in possession of the Glenmoral Witches. Stole it and replaced her left eye with it. A few days later as she bathed in the spring in her cave the witches visited.

As Freya got up and prepared to fight the witches shot a spell at her. Her transformations became impossible. Before she could reach her axe she was ambushed, bound and blindfolded. The witches tried to kill her but couldn't. Although the beast inside her was locked up the immortality stayed. She was taken to Glenmoral Coven and held prisoner for centuries. Escaped shortly before the events of Skyrim began, Witnessed the fight between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Joined with her fellow Nords and was captured and taken to Helgen to be executed. Maybe looked up as the executioner raised the axe, knowing the strike would be futile.


End file.
